


you and me were meant to be

by venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grey Wardens, Mabari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru
Summary: Following his arrival in Montsimmard, Loghain is adopted by a mabari.
Series: Drabbles (100 words) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	you and me were meant to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



Loghain scratched the grizzled old war dog behind the ears. The mabari seemed to have adopted him shortly after his arrival in Montsimmard, when he'd been sitting alone with what the Orlesians imagined passed for food, hoping for scraps. He'd been happy to oblige.

Since then, the dog followed him through the encampment like a blue-grey shadow, even making her way into the senior wardens' strategy meetings. Not that there was much to strategize  _ about _ nowadays, but to Loghain's pleasant surprise, the Orlesian wardens seemed eager to aid the townsfolk.

Perhaps this would not be so bad as he'd thought.


End file.
